Numerous attempts to provide adequate protection against glare from the sun have been made. While these attempts have yielded many devices which may be suitable under some conditions, a number are unable to provide the necessary versatility often necessary.
An example is U. S. Pat. No. 2,556,433, which discloses an antiglare eye protective device. While such a device may block a portion of the light which would otherwise enter the wearer's eyes, by its translucent nature it is incapable of completely shielding the wearer's eyes when used as a visor.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,724,546 discloses a visor with a movable light shield. This device is intended to reduce the light and any associated harmful rays which might enter the eyes. However, many such devices allow wavelengths of light potentially more damaging, such as ultraviolet, to pass without reduction. As the pupil of the eye responds only to visible light it will tend to open as such visible light is reduced upon passage through such a shield, thereby allowing even greater quantities of harmful wavelengths of light to enter the eye than if no protection were Worn at all.
None of the above noted patents are seen to disclose the specific arrangement of concepts disclosed by the present invention.